In previous highwall systems, a variety of thrusting mechanisms have been employed. Systems employing only a thrust generating mechanism from the outside of the highwall entry have been limited in hole depth and effectiveness by a lack of sumping control of the continuous miner. Alternatively, systems employing only thrust systems which are located along the train have been difficult to retract out of the mined entry and control during mining. Systems which employ thrust generating mechanisms mounted in the trains and at the launch vehicle are difficult to integrate, control and maintain.